


Причина для благодарности

by Tounezz



Series: Villeneuve High [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kink, Jock/Nerd, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Тайные отношения двоих очень разных старшеклассников.





	Причина для благодарности

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Veta-konfeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veta_konfeta/profile)

Когда Гастон выгрузил из багажника коробки с реквизитом и помог Лефу затащить их в забитый гараж, престарелый «Додж» его матери уже стоял на своем законном парковочном месте. Похоже, сегодня не стоит ждать приглашения войти. Гастон закрыл дверь гаража и прислонился к ней, глядя на Лефу. Тот застыл в нерешительности, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
— Какие планы на завтра? — спросил Гастон, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Ему не хотелось уходить так сразу.  
— Мы никогда не отмечаем, — пожал плечами Лефу. — Мама работает: хочет накопить побольше отгулов и поехать на праздники в Монреаль. А мы с драмкружком выступаем в благотворительной столовой. Собственно, поэтому мне и понадобился реквизит.  
— Что, снова «Гамлет»?  
— Боже, нет, — рассмеялся Лефу. — В День благодарения и так передоз семейных драм. Чип хотел отыграть первый акт «Гамильтона», но ты бы слышал его рэп... Удалось уговорить их на «Проклятое дитя». Надеюсь, аудитория попадется под стать.  
— Я приду посмотреть, — предложил Гастон, — если дядя Стефан не устроит сцену, как в прошлом году.  
— Это необязательно, — пробормотал Лефу, неожиданно заинтересовавшись носами своих ботинок.  
— Но я правда хочу послушать, как ты поешь. Ты и так выпнул меня с ваших репетиций.  
— Ты сам не хотел, чтобы про нас кто-то узнал. Это было подозрительно: футболист вдруг стал таскаться на репетиции драмкружка, как на работу...  
Гастон не знал, что на это ответить. Это было месяц назад? Теперь я уже не уверен, что так уж хочу прятаться?  
— Слушай, дома никого нет, — сказал вдруг Лефу. — Хочешь зайти?

Гастон уже бывал в комнате Лефу, но ни разу вот так – при свете дня. Оставшись один, пока Лефу возился на кухне, он жадно всматривался в каждую деталь: театральные афиши на стенах, пробковую доску с расписанием, фотографиями и стикерами; брошенную на кресло книгу («Тайны Бродвея», том второй), синтезатор, прислоненный к стене; крошечные суккуленты на окне, расставленные по обе стороны от черепа, игравшего Йорика в школьной постановке. Для восемнадцатилетнего парня комната была уж слишком чистая и аккуратная. Гастону не терпелось навести тут бардак. Особенно его возмущала идеально заправленная кровать.  
Лефу появился в дверях и протянул банку колы, которую Гастон опустошил в пару глотков и ловко отправил в мусорную корзину.  
— Эй, хочешь есть? Я могу быстро что-нибудь состряпать...  
— Неа. Хочу тебя, — выпалил Гастон и удивился сам себе.  
С каждым разом признаваться в этом становилось все проще. Сердце все равно заколотилось, как бешеное, но он уже не краснел, словно жалкий девственник на первом свидании. Жаль, что это было не свидание.  
Лефу привычно закатил глаза и пихнул его в грудь.  
— Погоди, ты голоден? — спохватился Гастон, хватая его за руки. — Тогда, конечно, поедим.  
— Нет, я обедал.  
— Жаль. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь.  
Лефу смущенно высвободился из его хватки и, чтобы скрыть свои стремительно краснеющие щеки, подошел к окну и стал с преувеличенной осторожностью задергивать шторы.  
Гастон наблюдал за его движениями с удовольствием. Стороннему человеку Лефу мог показаться ленивым и изнеженным, но под его мягким животиком, который снился Гастону едва ли не каждую ночь, скрывался накачанный пресс, а округлые веснушчатые плечи прятали развитые бицепсы. За один спектакль он терял около трех фунтов, а с репетиций нередко уходил с синяками. За месяц тесного общения в состоянии разной степени наготы Гастон отлично уяснил, что театр определенно занятие не для неженок. Этот контраст — то, как в Лефу сочетались плавные, неторопливые движения и сильное тренированное тело, вкрадчивый, высокий голос и твердый характер — восхищал Гастона и сводил с ума.  
Не сдержавшись, он шагнул к Лефу и обнял его сзади, уткнувшись лицом в кудрявые волосы, пахнущие пудрой (как и все в театре) и шампунем. Лефу развернулся к нему лицом и с неожиданным пылом стал стаскивать с него рубашку, а когда та оказалась на полу, они оба вцепились в молнию на его джинсах, смеясь и мешая друг другу. Задрав футболку Лефу, Гастон едва не отшатнулся: на коже алели ровные, широкие полосы, тянувшиеся от груди почти до самого паха.  
— Что это?  
— Что? — Лефу отвлекся от волос Гастона, которые он деятельно взлохмачивал, и глянул вниз. — А, это... Ничего особенного. Следы от корсета. Если тебе неприятно, могу остаться в футболке.  
Гастон ощутил почти физическую боль оттого, каким, должно быть, козлом он представлялся Лефу.  
— Нет, я...  
«Я решил, что кто-то пытался причинить тебе боль, и разозлился», — вот, что он сказал бы, если бы они взаправду встречались. Гастон прикусил язык и погладил исполосованную кожу.  
— Нет, — он помотал головой, — не неприятно. Подними руки.  
Лефу улыбнулся и позволил стащить с себя футболку и стянуть джинсы. На нем оказались красно-желтые боксеры с эмблемой Гриффиндора, и это было одновременно мило и чертовски сексуально. Если бы только не эти жуткие следы...  
— Зачем тебе корсет? — спросил Гастон, снова дотрагиваясь до его живота. — Выглядит как-то... болезненно.  
Лефу пожал плечами.  
— Это для спектакля. Романтические герои ведь обычно без пуза. Сцена – жестокая сука, но я ее люблю.  
— Мне нравится твой живот, — осторожно сказал Гастон и в доказательство поспешил опуститься на колени и поцеловать его чуть выше пупка, влажно мазнуть языком. Лефу до боли сжал его плечи и что-то сдавленно простонал.  
— Он такой сочный... и сладкий...  
— Фу, — фыркнул Лефу, и его живот затрясся от смеха, — ты отвратителен.  
Гастон одним движением опрокинул его на постель и ткнулся лицом в пах, потерся щекой о наполовину вставший член и взялся за резинку трусов.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Лефу, сбрасывая его руку.  
— Хочу тебе отсосать.  
Член у Лефу заметно воодушевился от этих слов, однако сам он твердо сказал:  
— Об этом уговора не было.  
— Ты не хочешь? — Гастон, не удержавшись, погладил упоительно пухлое бедро.  
— Дело не в этом. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже... — начал Лефу.  
— Да ничего я не хочу, кроме твоего члена у себя во рту! Блядь... Почему ты такой подозрительный?  
Гастон вдруг почувствовал себя очень глупо, лежа между ног у этого упрямого парня и разговаривая с его колом стоящим членом, который ему, кажется, так и не дадут попробовать на вкус. Он медленно поднялся и сел на постель. Лефу смотрел на него чуть испуганно. Гастон поднял руки в примирительном жесте:  
— Слушай, никаких «ты мне, я тебе». Честно, скажи слово — и я уйду отсюда с синими яйцами. Я не буду делать то, что тебе не нравится.  
— Ты хочешь мне отсосать, — произнес Лефу задумчиво, будто это предложение было заумной, многословной строчкой из учебника философии.  
Гастон вздохнул.  
— У меня аж слюни текут при мысли об этом, да.  
— И не хочешь ничего взамен?  
— Да нет же!  
— Хорошо.  
— Что?  
— Приступай.  
— Правда?  
Лефу кивнул. Гастон принялся было снова за его белье, но вдруг остановился.  
— Будет странно поцеловать твой... член раньше губ. Сразу на третью базу?  
— Обожаю спортивные метафоры, — закатил глаза Лефу, — они совсем-совсем не затерты до дыр. Продолжай.  
— Я серьезно. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
Пухлые насыщенно-розовые губы Лефу чуть раскрылись. В сочетании с остатками темной подводки вокруг глаз и румян на щеках они казались еще ярче, полнее, еще сильнее притягивали взгляд. Мысль о поцелуе возбуждала не меньше, чем минет или даже пресловутый «хоум-ран». Конечно, глупо было надеяться...  
— Я знаю, что у нас это дурацкое правило насчет поцелуев, но хоть разок?  
Он поразился тому, как умоляюще звучал его голос. Хорошо, что сейчас его не слышал тренер или эти козлы Том и Дик...  
Лефу едва заметно кивнул.  
— Что, правда? — снова удивился Гастон. — Да сегодня, никак, Рождество?  
Лефу чувствительно пнул его в живот, и от неожиданности Гастон повалился на кровать. Лефу оказался сверху, тяжелый, горячий, восхитительно плотный и мягкий. Твердым в нем был только член, который ткнулся Гастону в бедро, да еще намерение свести того с ума. Гастон обнял его, поглаживая бока и чудесную округлую задницу, забираясь пальцами под резинку трусов. Лефу застонал от его прикосновений и, передвинувшись чуть выше, первым прижался к губам. Так быстро! Гастон не успел опомниться, как они уже целовались с открытым ртом, касались языками так, что разряды тока добегали до самого члена и дальше, до пальцев ног, которые предательски поджимались, как у краснеющих школьниц в похабном аниме. Где он научился такое вытворять языком, черт возьми? Лефу последний раз сухо поцеловал его в губы и отстранился.  
— Ну вот, — прошептал он. — Ты доволен?  
Гастон не видел своего лица, но знал, что чертовски глупо улыбался. Он вскочил, без особых усилий перевернул Лефу на спину и уложил на подушки, подмяв под себя. Не удержавшись, снова стал целовать живот, на котором уже почти не было видно полос от корсета. Лефу под ним стонал и ерзал, то хватая за плечи, то запуская руки в волосы, то царапая спину короткими ногтями. Гастон несколько раз щедро лизнул пупок и, остановившись у последнего рубежа, робко погладил его член через ткань боксеров. Там, где примостилась крупная головка, на ткани виднелось влажное пятно. Голова у Гастона кружилась от запаха Лефу, от возбуждения, от... нежности?  
Лефу погладил его по волосам, почувствовав заминку.  
— Эй, — позвал он, — ты точно этого хочешь? Если передумал, ничего...  
В ответ Гастон рывком спустил его трусы до колен и решительно вобрал в рот.

Гастон понятия не имел, что делает, но Лефу, кажется, нравилось. Его хватило всего на пару минут, и в последний момент Гастон выпустил изо рта его член и рукой довел дело до конца. Потом, правда, причастился, осторожно слизнув беловатую каплю с розовой головки, прежде чем Лефу успел вытереться салфетками. Вкус был приятным. В следующий раз он попробует проглотить все. Если следующий раз, конечно, случится. Он не решился попросить у Лефу рецензию на только что сделанный минет и просто улегся рядом, внимательно глядя на его лицо. Лефу раскраснелся и улыбался чуть устало и как будто удовлетворенно.  
— Привет, — пробормотал он.  
— Привет, — отозвался Гастон.  
Лефу пару секунд смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом приподнялся на локте и поцеловал. Вот так просто, несмотря на то, где только что был рот Гастона.  
— Я начинаю думать, что запрет на поцелуи – полный отстой, — убежденно сказал он, облизывая губы, и без объявления войны сунул руку Гастону в трусы: — Мы совсем про него забыли, — прошептал он с игривой улыбкой, на что Гастон застонал и толкнулся в ладонь, чувствуя, что долго не продержится.  
Он неловко спустил трусы и накрыл руку Лефу своей в безмолвной просьбе добить его скорее. Лефу понял намек и нарастил темп, так что уже через пару секунд Гастон кончил и обрушился на него без сил, прижимаясь все еще твердым членом к мягкому, скользкому от спермы животу. Лефу обнимал его и гладил по вздрагивающей спине.  
— Эй, закажем пиццу? — пробормотал Лефу, когда Гастон совсем обмяк. — Или две. У меня аппетит разыгрался от этих скачек.  
— Угу, — промычал Гастон ему в шею. — Только я надеюсь, что телефон у тебя рядом, потому что я не встану. Хочу лежать на тебе еще очень долго.  
Это было восхитительно: валяться вот так, абсолютно голыми, в обнимку, уткнувшись лицом в шею Лефу, и чувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке. Лефу рассмеялся, шлепнул его по заднице и, передвинувшись на пару дюймов, дотянулся до телефона на тумбочке.  
Пока он говорил со службой доставки, Гастону сквозь мягкую пелену удовольствия, которая заполняла его голову, как облако сладкой ваты, вдруг пришла мысль, что завтра за праздничным столом во время молитвы ему впервые в жизни не придется вымучивать из себя то, за что он благодарен в этом году.  
Лефу. Он был чертовски благодарен за Лефу. И впервые думать об этом не было страшно.


End file.
